Forum:Fairy Rescue Section
Welcome to the Fairy Rescue Section. The leaders of this are responsible for scanning the wiki for any incomplete articles and/or stub pages, and announcing these articles to users so that they can be completed. The workload is listed below and here. Be sure to review our standards before editing. Ranks Leader - Anon3610 Co-Leader - SolanaCorona For a list of former requests, see here. Workload Our current top priorities are: Season 7 and World of Winx articles. We've gotta get a move on since Season 8 is here! Note: The need for photos is not considered a "section" or always expressed in an entry. |-|Characters= 1 Section *Stella: S5 section. *Oritel: S6 section. *Diana: Series section. *Electronio: S7 section. *Leafy: S7 section. *Giant Ladybug: Comics section. *Jack: Comics section. *Gemlin: Appearance section. 2 Sections *Flora: S5 and Shadow Phoenix sections. *Spider: Appearance and Series sections. *Agween: Appearance and Series sections. *Neoxis: Appearance and Series sections. *Nadia: Appearance and Series sections. *Creature of Negatus: Magical Abilities section expansion. *Musa: S5 and S6 section. *Tecna: S5 and S6 section. *Scraper: Appearance and Series sections. *Concorda: S3 and S6 sections. *Darcy: Dark Witch and S6 sections. *Icy: Dark Witch and S6 sections. *Rhodos: Personality and Series sections. *Magnethia: Personality and Season 7 sections. *Faragonda: S6 and S7 sections. *Fairy Pet: Series and Comics sections. **Belle: Series and Comics sections. **Ginger: Series and Comics sections. **Coco: Series and Comics sections. **Pepe: Series and Comics sections. **Chicko: Series and Comics sections. **Milly: Series and Comics sections. *Tiger: Appearance and Series sections. *Faragonda's Digmole: Personality and Series sections. *Accordiphant: Overview and Series sections. *Ball Rat: Overview and Series sections. *Collinorie: Overview and Series sections. *Pelifly: Overview and Series sections. *Highedgehog: Series and Gallery sections. *Yaffle: Series and Gallery sections. *Sumatran Tiger: Appearance and Gallery sections. *Biff: Personality and Comics sections. *Fishibble: Appearance and Series sections. *Furry: Series and Trivia sections. *Rebell: Personality and Series sections. *Flybee: Appearance and Series sections. *Seal: Overview and Appearance sections. *Fluffram: Appearance and Series sections. *Pompbear: Appearance and Series sections. *Floaty: Appearance and Series sections. *Bugbunny: Series and Gallery sections. 3 Sections *Daphne: S6, S7, and Specials sections. *Elf: Overview, Series, and Comics sections. *Alyssa: Appearance, Personality, and S7 sections. *Orlando: Appearance, Personality, and S7 sections. *Wizgiz: S6, S7, and The Mystery of the Abyss sections. *Dinosaur: Overview, Appearance, and Series sections. *Scarret: Overview, Series, and Gallery sections. *Deerbeetle: Series, Magical Abilities, and Gallery sections. *Giant of the Valley: Appearance, Series, and Magical Abilities sections. *Chloe: Appearance, Personality, and Series sections. *Plant Mite: Overview, Series, and Gallery sections. *Digsy: Appearance, Series, and Gallery sections. *Frostbite: Personality, Series, and Magical Abilities sections. *Kemmy: Personality, Series, and Magical Abilities sections. *Occula: Personality, Series, and Magical Abilities sections. 3+ Sections *Kiko: S1-S7 sections. *Nymphs of Magix: Pre-Series and S1-5 sections. *Dolphin: Overview, Appearance, S7, Comics, and Trivia sections. *Kangourmet: Overview, Appearance, Series, and Magical Abilities, sections. *Rabcon: Overview, Appearance, Series, Magical Abilities, and Gallery sections. *Liger: Overview, Appearance, Series, and Gallery sections. *Water Monster: Appearance, Series, Magical Abilities, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Panda: Appearance, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Antelope: Overview, Appearance, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Lemur: Overview, Appearance, Series, and Trivia sections. *Banana Monster: Appearance, Series, Magical Abilities, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Flamingo: Overview, Appearance, S7, and Trivia sections. *Crane: Overview, Appearance, Series, and Trivia sections. *Cookie: Appearance, Personality, Series, and Trivia sections. *Diamond King: Appearance, Personality, Series, and Trivia sections. *Diamond Queen: Appearance, Personality, Series, and Trivia sections. *Lucilly: Appearance, Personality, Series, and Trivia sections. *Golden Butterfly: Overview, Appearance, Series, and Trivia sections. General *All of PopPixie: Article expansions, completions, and better pictures. *Darko: Additional info. *Allan: Additional info, better pictures. *Anagan: Additional info. *Andy: Additional info. *Stella and Brandon: Cleanup. *Maia: Completion, additional info. *Lukas Viker: Expanison, completion, and better pictures. *Mitril: Expanison, completion, and better pictures. |-|Scripts= *All eligible scripts: add *All S7: Completion. * Winx Club: The Battle for Magix/Script: Formatting and completion. *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix/Script: Formatting and completion. *S1-S3: Formatting and completion. *Winx Club - Episode 312/Cinélume Script: Formatting and completion. *Winx Club - Episode 401/Nickelodeon Script: Completion. *Winx Club - Episode 401/Cinélume Script: Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 514/Script - Winx Club - Episode 520/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 523/Script - Winx Club - Episode 526/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 612/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 613/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 615/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 621/Script - Winx Club - Episode 624/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *Winx Club - Episode 626/Script - Completion and unsure lines. *All Movies Scripts: Completion and unsure lines. |-|Episodes= 1 Section *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix: Synopsis section. *S3: Synopisis and photos. *S4: Synopisis and photos. **Winx Club - Episode 402: Synopsis section. **Winx Club - Episode 414: Synopisis section. 3+ Sections *S7 Episodes: 702, 707-726: All sections. |-|Items= 1 Section *Codex: Appearance section. *Water Star: Appearance section. *Shadow Mirror: Series section and photos. 2 Sections *Ring of Solaria: S1 and S2 sections. *Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals: Overview and Appearance sections. 3 Sections *Technodroid: Overview, Appearance, and Series Sections. *Technomagic Globes: Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Gem of Light: Overview, Appearance, and Series sections. General *Localizer: Photos. *Magical Weapons: Expansion. **Earthquake Hammer: Expansion. **Solar Boomerang: Expansion. **Halberd of the Wind: Expansion. **Timmy's Crossbow: Expansion. **Moon Khukuri: Expansion. **Laser Staff: Expansion. *Sleeping Sand: Photos. |-|Locations= 1 Section *Oppositus: S7 section. *Mountain of the Roc: Movies section. *Love & Pet: Series and Comics sections. *Alfea Natural Park: Comics section. **Valley of Fruit: Comics section. *Prehistoric Magix: Overview, Series, and Gallery sections. *Italy: S7 section. *China: S7 section. *Sumatran Jungle: Overview section. *Animal Rescue Park: Series section. *Rainbow MiniWorld: Series section. 2 Sections *Magic Archive: Series and Games sections. *Nymph Waterfalls: Overview and Series sections. *Roccaluce Gorge: Overview and Series sections. *Music Cafe: Overview and Series sections. *Technomagic Core of Zenith: Overview and Series sections. *MiniWorld: Series and Comics sections. *Alfea MiniWorld: Series and Overview sections. *Drop MiniWorld: Series and Overview sections. *MiniWorld of Precious Stones: Series and Comics sections. *Royal Orchard: Overview and Series sections. *Ethiopia: Locations and Series sections. *Secret Garden: Overview and Series sections. *Magix Underground World: Overview and Series sections. 3 Sections *Dark Forest: Overview, Series, and Games sections. *Qinling Mountains: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections. *Leaf MiniWorld: Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Water Cradles: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections. *Sundial MiniWorld: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections. *Adamantine MiniWorld: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections. *Flower MiniWorld: Series, Overview, and Gallery sections. 3+ Sections *Gardenia Park: Overview, Series, Specials, Comics, and Games sections. *Paradise Bay: Overview, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. *Graynor Ruins: Overview, Series, Trivia, and Gallery sections. General *Invisible Road: Additional info. *Ohm: Expansion and better photos. *Pyros: Expansion and better photos. |-|Dolls/Toys= 1 Section *Sirenix Styling Set: Description section. 2 Sections *Winx Friends 4ever: Features and Gallery sections. *Winx Magical Alfea: Description and Features sections. *Winx Mini Magic: Features and Trivia sections. *Spy Mission: Description, Features, and External Link sections. 3 Sections *Spy Mission: Description, Features, and External Link sections. *Winx Fashion Polka Dots: Features, Gallery, and External Link sections. 3+ Sections *Winx Sirenix: Description, Features, Gallery, Commerical, and External Link sections. *Winx Trendy Fairies: Description, Features, Gallery, Commerical, and External Link sections. *Winx Friends 4ever Magical House: Description, Features, Gallery, and External Link sections. *Magic Fluo: Description, Features, Gallery, Commerical, and External Link sections. General *Tynix Fairy: Expansion. |-|Games= 1 Section *Make Over Magic: Walkthrough section. 2 Sections *Winx Club: Rockstars: How to Play and Gallery sections. General *Kiko's Adventure: Expanison and completion. *Winx Club: Secret Diary 2009: Expanison and completion. *Dress Me Up Too: Expanison and completion. *Winx Studio: Expanison and completion. *Winx Club: Your Magic Universe: Expanison and completion. |-|Comics= *All comic articles: Expansion and completion. |-|Other= 1 Section *Bonding: Series section. *Ultimate Power of Relix: Series section. *Wild Magic: Series section. *Magical Car: Appearance and Series sections. 3 Sections *Odyssea Explorer: Appearance, Series, and Comics sections. 3+ Sections *Dragon's Flame: Series, Movies, Specials, and Comics sections. General *Timeline and Pre-Series: Additional information.